C'était notre destin
by liz1154
Summary: Le Ministère est désormais aux Mains de Voldemort, et Poudlard n'est plus aussi sûr. Notre trio d'Or devra une nouvelle fois affronter Le Lord et ses partisants. Une aide précieuse viendra leur porter secours. Amour, Passion, Amitié seront aux RDV
1. Prologue

C'etait notre destin

Prologue

Hermione Granger se trouvait dans le Poudlard Express, plus précisemment dans le compartiment des Prefets en Chef. Elle attentait avec impatience son homologue n'ayant aucun doute sur son identité. Elle angoissait, il aurait dû être là depuis un bon quart d'heure mais toujours aucun signe de notre plus digne Prince des Serpentards.

Elle avait peur... Leur sixième année avait été dés plus difficile, et avait connu son lot de rebondissements. Durant l'été ils avaient du se battre pour préserver sa place auprés des Mangemorts, il devait conserver sa plus fidèle image. Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore là ? Son père, le Lord, Les Mangemorts... Quelqu'un l'avait-il découvert ?

Plus les minutes passaient et plus les doutes s'insinuaient en elle. Le train partirai dans dix minutes, Où était-il ?

Elle tournait en rond dans son compartiment, et elle se perdit dans ses pensées :

_" Flash back"_

_- Le seul moyen pour qu'un mariage sorcier soit caduque est qu'un des promis soit justement déjà engagé donc déjà marié._

_Les paroles du Professeur Rogue résonnèrent dans la tête d'Hermione et Drago... Depuis plusieurs semaines, ils cherchaient un moyen pour que le futur mariage de Drago puisse être annuler aprés la guerre si, bien évidemment, ils en sortaient vivant. Mais il était impossible de se défaire d'un mariage sorcier une fois uni._

_- Déjà marié... soupira Drago_

_- Oui, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que lors de la cérémonie, les liens qui lient les mains des futurs époux peuvent être de deux couleurs différentes, Or pour un mariage d'Amour et Argent autrement. Quand une personne est déjà engagé, la magie le sent, les liens prendront systématiquement la couleur Argent prenant cela comme une trahison. Les Mariages des Sangs Purs sont le plus souvent des mariages arrangés, sans sentiments donc, personne n'en sera choqué surtout concernant ce mariage que chacun sait conclut depuis leur naissance._

_En effet, Les Malefoy et les Parkison avaient convenus, dés leurs naissances, que leurs enfants s'uniraient à leur majorité dans l'unique but de perpétuer leur fameux Sang Pur. Il etait inconcevable pour Drago de finir sa vie avec Pansy, qui était sa meilleure amie. D'ailleurs, il savait trés bien qu'elle et Théo étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an et qu'elle redoutait ce mariage autant que lui._

_- Donc, si je comprend bien, il y a deux solutions, soit Drago se marie avant, soit c'est Parkinson s'exclama Hermione_

_- C'est l'unique solution pour que ce mariage n'ai aucune valeur magique répondit Rogue_

_Drago n'avait pas laché hermione des yeux depuis que le professeur Rogue avait annoncé cette solution, il réfléchissait... se marier... avec Hermione ...à 17 ans, ils étaient jeunes, trés jeunes même mais en même temps il savait pertinement qu'Hermione et lui ne se sépareraient que si l'un d'entre eux venait à mourir._

_- Mme Hermione Jean Malfoy susurra Drago, si pére n'est pas tué pendant cette guerre, il mourra en entendant ça..._

_" fin FB"_

Se rasseyant, Hermione sourit à cette pensée, en effet, Drago n'avait pas hésiter une seule seconde à prendre cette décision, et elle avait sa petite idée sur la personne qui avait pu le rassurer à ce point là.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et Hermione sursauta :

- Par Merlin, Malefoy où était -tu, ne me refait plus jamais ca !

Drago esquissa un sourire en entendant son nom de famille, elle était vraiment enervée, et il adorait ça, la trouvant encore plus belle dans cet état là, sans perdre de temps, il se rua sur elle pour l'embrasser tant elle lui avait manquer ses deux dernières semaines.

- Malefoy toi même lui sussura t-il à l'oreille.


	2. Leur dernier voyage

**- Chapitre 1 - Leur dernier voyage -**

Hermione et Drago profitaient de l'intimité de leur compartiment pour ne pas se lacher, cette année promettait d'être encore plus difficile que la précèdente. Tandis que Drago somnolait la tête enfoui dans le cou de sa femme, Hermione était concentrée sur les Contes de Beedle le Barde, exemplaire que lui avait offert le Professeur Dumbledore pour son mariage. Elle sentait qu'il n'y avait rien d'anodin dans ce cadeau et que quelque chose était à découvrir. Elle leva les yeux pour parcourir le paysage, ils arriveraient trés bientôt. Elle contempla Drago toujours endormi, et se décida à le réveiller à contre coeur.

- Dray... hey chéri ouvre les yeux...

- Humpfffp, laisse moi tranquille, je suis bien là...

- Nous allons arrivé trés bientôt lui chuchota t-elle tout en carressant ses cheveux

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, et ressera son étreinte tout en profitant des caresses d'Hermione

- Nous arrivons dans combien de temps ? demanda Drago etouffant un baillement

- Moins d'une heure, d'ailleurs il faut que je mette mon uniforme et que je passe ma robe.

Hermione tenta de se se dégager des bras de son mari afin de s'executer, Drago esquissa un sourire et posa ses lévres dans son cou.

- Laisse moi faire chuchota Drago

Il se leva et l'entraina, la tirant vers lui afin de l'embrasser tendrement. Ne quittant pas ses lévres, il descendit ses mains afin de capturer ses bras et les leva pour pouvoir lui retirer son pull. Il quitta ses lévres et le lui ota doucement, la laissant dans son débardeur blanc. Il l'attira directement dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, et automatiquement, elle dégaga sa tête en arrière, le laissant descendre et explorer la naissance de sa poitrine. Ces mains descendirent jusque sa jupe, qu'il entreprit de faire glisser par terre. Il se décolla d'elle et l'observa quelque instant, elle était belle, sublime, ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur son ventre, et il sourit à la vue des lettres DH entrelacées. Rapidement il se baissa afin de poser un baiser sur ce tatouage, symbole de leur couple. D'ailleurs lui même arborai l'identique, les lettres inversées.

Hermione soupira sous les baisers de son mari, pensant qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de ces moments là, de ses gestes, de ses caresses.

- Tu devrais me rhabiller maintenant...

Il se releva et pris sa chemise afin de la lui passer, et commenca à fermer ses boutons, n'hésitant pas à froler sa peau faisant accélérer la respiration de sa Griffondor, il la voyait fermer les yeux et senti qu'elle se controlait afin de ne pas lui sauter dessus, lui même ayant du mal a se retenir. Il lui mis sa jupe, et sa cravate, et n'oublia pas d'embrasser son alliance qu'elle portait au bout d'une chaine la cachant sous sa chemise. Il ne manquait plus que sa robe qu'il lui mis rapidement.

Une fois terminée, elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit la fixer avec son air fier sur le visage, fier de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle

- Tu ne paye rien pour attendre Drago Malefoy, le vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid

- et tu me met en appétit en me disant ça...

Ils sentirent le train ralentir, signe qu'il se rapprochai de Pré au Lard. Ils se regardèrent et pensèrent à la même chose. Le Ministère était tombé cet été entre les mains de Voldemort, et ils savaient que Poudlard ne serait pas réellement un endroit sûr cette année même avec la présence de Dumbledore.

- Rapelles toi que quoi que tu entendes à mon sujet, et quoi que je puisse te dire en public

- Je sais le coupa t-elle, je n'y preterai pas attention, je sais que tu ne le penses pas ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Et ne laisse pas la belette t'approchait de trop prés, je n'aime pas comment il te regarde siffla t-il

- Jaloux ?

- Possesif même et je te rapelle que tu es ma femme

- Et toi, pas de filles entre deux portes !!

- Tu sais très bien que tu peux me faire confiance, mais je vais devoir draguer quelques filles sinon les Serpentards vont se poser des questions

- Tant que ce n'est que celà

- Heureusement, nous aurons nos appartements, ça va me permettre de ne pas devoir me justifier auprés des miens sur le fait que je ne ramène pas de filles dans mon lit.

- Si moi lui répondit-elle dans un sourire agichant

Il voulut lui répondre mais le train se stoppa, les sortant de leur discussion et ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras.

- Tu vas me manquer

- Fais bien attention à toi, et toi aussi tu vas me manquer, même si on se verra, le fait est que je ne vais pas pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras dès que j'en aurai envie où que tu en aura besoin, il soupira ne terminant même pas sa phrase, ils savaient tout les deux que ce serai dur.

- On se rattrapera dés qu'on le pourra

- Oui, j'y compte bien, allez allons y, les premières années vont nous attendre

- Ce n'est pas la meilleure des années pour rentrer à Poudlard pour la première fois soupira t-elle

- Justement, montrons leur la belle magie tant que l'on peux encore...des temps plus sombres ne sont plus trés loin

Ils sortirent du compartiment, poussant un dernier soupir, ils devaient reprendre leurs rôles respectifs de toujours au yeux de tous.

En sortant du train, Hermione apperçut des têtes qu'elle connaissait bien. Harry, Ron et Ginny venaient à sa rencontre.

- Hermione ! Nous ne t'avons pas vu sur le quai, ni dans le train, on s'inquiétait lui dis Harry tout en la prenant dans ses bras

Drago les dépassa sans faire de remarque et se retourna pour un dernier regard furtif sur Hermione qui avait les yeux rivé sur lui.

- Que le spectacle commence murmura t-il...

- Bonjour vous trois !! désolé, mais étant donné mon statut de Préfete en Chef, j'ai du passer le voyage dans le compartiment qui nous a été réservé, le Professeur Dumbledore me l'a expliqué dans la lettre dans laquelle il m'annoncait ma nomination.

- Et je suppose que Malefoy est l'autre préfet en chef aboya Ron suivant des yeux Drago qui s'éloignait

- Tu supposes bien Ron, écourta la brune ne voulant pas s'étaler sur ce sujet pour le moment

- Désolé mais le devoir m'apelle, il faut que je réunisse les premières années pour qu'ils puissent prendre les barques, on se rejoint dans la Grande Salle.

- Il va falloir qu'on le surveille de prés, Malefoy je veux dire, je n'aime pas trop qu'il se retrouve avec Hermione tous les soirs, d'ailleurs comment Dumbledore a pu le nommer Préfet en Chef aprés ce qu'il s'est passer l'année dernière, comment même peut-il revenir à Poudlard c'est inconcevable grogna Ron tout en montant dans la calèche qui les rameneraient dans leur prestigieuse Ecole.

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, le Ministére est aux mains de Voldemort, Malefoy a été vite innocenté et je pense que Dumbledore a perdu beaucoup de pouvoirs même sur Poudlard dit Harry

- En parlant de Dumbledore, je me demande bien ce qu'il nous veux pour nous convoquer dans son bureau tous ensemble dés le premier soir

- Sûrement nous demander de faire attention, à mon avis Voldemort a du mettre des espions un peu partout à Poudlard, de toute façon nous le saurons bien assez vite expira Harry

Ginny prit la main d'Harry et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, ils allaient devoir se soutenir cette année, beaucoup de choses allaient changé.


	3. Un nouveau Membre

_**Bonjour à tous !!!!**_

_**Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire ....**_

_**Merci aux reviewer'sss**_

**- Chapitre 2 - Un nouveau Membre**

Tous étaient installés à leurs tables et les premières années firent leur apparition suivis de nos deux préfets en Chef dans une Grande Salle où le plafont d'un gris trés sombre reflétait les temps obscurs des dernières semaines. Le choipeau fit son discours habituel, en oubliant pas de rapeller aux membres des quatres Maisons qu'ils se devaient de se rapprocher pour un avenir meilleur.

Aprés la répartition, accueillant étrangement beaucoup de petits Gryffondors, Dumbledore se levant, imposant comme toujours et intima le silence :

- Je souhaite la bienvenue à tous, aux nouveaux comme à nos fidéles collégiens . Je sais que vous êtes en majorité épuisés et mort de faim, je ne m'éterniserais donc pas. Je vous présente deux nouveaux collègues arrivants tout droit du Ministère, Les Professeurs Alecto et Amycus Carrow qui vous enseigneront respectivement l'Etude des Moldus et la Défense contre Les Forces du Mal, le Professeur Rogue reprenant son poste de Maître des Potions. J'informe aux nouveaux arrivants qu'il est strictement défendu d'aller dans la fôret interdite et qu'ils trouveront la liste des objets indésirables à Poudlard dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, notre concierge, cette information est également une piqure de rappel à certains de nos élèves. Je vous présente aussi nos deux Préfets en Chef de l'année qui sont, Miss Hermione Granger de Gryffondor et Mr Drago Malefoy de Serpentard. Bon appétit à tous !!

- Et bien, on ne peux pas dire que Dumbledore à l'air joyeux...dit Ron en croquant dans une cuisse de poulet sans attendre

- Il est trés inquiet, il sait que Voldemort a pris beaucoup de pouvoir cet été et que l'école est en danger. D'ailleurs, ces deux nouveaux professeurs doivent être des espions de Voldemort s'ils viennent de la part du Ministère répliqua la brune

- C'est bizarre que Rogue n'est pas rester professeur des DCFM, lui qui est pourtant un fidéle de Voldemort

- Arretes de dire ça Harry s'énerva Hermione, tu sais que Dumbledore lui fait confiance à 100 %, je me demande pourquoi tu insistes, quand arreteras-tu de le soupçonner ?

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? demanda Harry

- Je ne m'éverve pas, mais il est temps que tu fasses la différence, tu ne l'aimes pas certes, mais il n'est pas pour autant un Mangemort

Hermione connaissait à présent le véritable secret du Professeur Rogue et avait appris à le connaître également cet été étant le parrain de Drago et cela avait intensifié la confiance qu'elle lui accordait déjà auparavant. Nul doute ne pouvait encore exister à son sujet, et elle savait que Harry ferait un symcope quand il apprendrait la vérité.

- Il ne m'inspire pas confiance à moi non plus, rien nous prouve qu'il est de notre côté, il nous humilie sans cesse et est toujours du côté des Serpentards dit Ron

Hermione poussa un grand soupir, dire que ces deux garçons avaient de grand rôles à jouer durant cette guerre, il n'étaient pas encore prêt, quels gamins

- Grandissez un peu, le guerre est là, il faut se serrer les coudes et non pas nous diviser de l'intérieur sinon nous sommes tous morts...

- Hermione a raison, écoutez la un peu s'exclama Ginny prenant la parole pour la première fois et coupant court à cette discussion

- Ok, au faite hermione tu sais ce que nous veux Dumbledore ? demanda Harry

- Non, il ne m'a rien dit dans sa lettre, juste de venir dans son bureau aprés avoir mener les premières années à leurs dortoirs

Ils mangérent en se racontant leurs vacances respectives, d'ailleurs hermione qui dû inventer une histoire pour protéger son secret, éprouva une certaine honte à mentir a ses amis. L'ambiance n'était pas aussi joviale que d'habitude, on sentait que chacun était sur ces gardes ayant peur d'être attaquer à tous moments.

De nouveau, Dumbledore se leva et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui

- Les Préfets en Chef vont mener les premières années dans leurs maisons respectives, je vous souhaite à tous une trés bonne nuit.

L'ensemble des élèves commençaient à se lever, et Hermione interpella les premières années de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle

- Allez y, je vous rejoins dans son bureau aprés les avoir accompagner, à tout à l'heure

Harry, Ron et Ginny grimpaient les escaliers qui les menner dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils eurent la surprise de trouver Neville et Luna devant la fameuse gargouille.

- Que faite vous là tout les deux ? demanda Ginny

- Le Professeur Dumbledore nous a demander de venir mais nous n'avons pas le mot de passe répliqua Luna

Le professeur Rogue arriva derrière eux, les regardant de haut en bas comme à son habitude

- Potter et sa petite bande, quel plaisir de vous revoir sussura t-il...

- Le professeur Dumbledore nous a demander de venir mais nous n'avons pas le mot de passe pour monter, pouvez-vous nous aider professeur ? lui demanda Luna qui avait l'air de sortir de sa bulle comme à son habitude

Rogue la regarda étrangement et ennonça le mot de passe sans plus attendre s'éloignant rapidement.

- Bizarre, il n'a posait aucune question pour savoir ce qu'on fesait là déclara Ron tout en montant les escaliers

- Peut être que Dumbledore l'avait averti dit ginny

- Surêment clotura Harry avant de frapper à la porte du Bureau

La porte s'ouvrit et ils trouvèrent Dumbledore assis à son bureau en train de discuter avec le tableau de Phinéas Nigellus Black

- Ah bonsoir, je vous attendais dit-il

- Bonsoir Professeur

- Je vous en prie, asseyez vous dit-il en faisant apparaitre sept sièges, nous ne sommes pas au complet, nous allons devoir patienter un peu

- Qui d'autres doit venir hormis hermione professeur ? demanda Harry

- Chaque chose en son temps Harry, il te faudra patienter quelques instant

Aprés avoir rapidement conduit les premières années dans leur maisons, Hermione pris la direction du 3ème étage comme il en était convenu avec Drago et Rogue.

Elle les trouva rapidement devant un tableau représentant le blason de leur deux maisons.

La tableau pivota et ils rentrérent sans un mot.

- Le Mot de Passe est Espoir, et le tableau a ordre de nous n'ouvrir qu'à vous, notre Directeur et moi même leur expliqua Rogue, vos affaires sont déjà là, et uniquement Dobby peux transplanner ici, vous pouvez l'appeler en cas de besoin. Tiens Drago, dit Rogue en tendant une fiole vers celui-ci, ne perdont pas de temps, les autres nous attendent déjà, vous aurait tout le loisir de visiter plus tard

Drago lui pris la fiole des mains et l'avala sans aucune hésitation, en quelques secondes il était devenu brun, avec quelques centimètres de plus et des yeux d'un bleu plus profond.

- Bienvenu à Poudlard Adrian, lui dit Hermione en lui tendant une chemise noire et une grande cape noire afin qu'il puisse se dévétir de son uniforme de serpentard.

- Je vous salut Lady Malefoy lui répondit-il dans un grand sourire

- Vous vous amuserez plus tard tout les deux, dépèche toi drago s'impatienta Rogue

Un bruit à la porte résonna de nouveau et elle s'ouvrit sans attendre

- Ah Miss Granger, nous vous attendions et oh Professeur et Adrian, vous êtes là également, rentrez, je vous en prie, nous allons pourvoir commencer maintenant que tout le monde est présent.

Les quatres Griffondors se retournèrent rapidement afin d'apercevoir les nouveaux arrivants. Hermione s'installa dans le siége vide a côté de Ron et vit qu'Harry avait fronçé les sourcils à la vue d'Adrian

- C'est qui ce Adrian ? chuchota -til a son oreille, tu le connais ?

- Non Ron, ils sont arrivés en même temps que moi devant la gargouille

- Bonjour Albus, comment aller-vous ? demanda le dit Adrian en s'installant

- Bien, Merci et vous Adrian ?

- Ca va, merci

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir faire les présentations. Je vous présente...

Harry qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur Adrian coupa le Prof Dumbledore

- Je t'ai déjà vu, c'est toi qui a transplaner avec Malefoy de la tour d'Astronomie l'année dernière

- En effet, lui répondit-il

- Harry, pourrais tu essayer de ne pas m'interrompre

- Mais professeur...

- Harry ! s'il te plait

- D'accord

- Merci, je reprend donc, je vous présente Adrian, Il est anglais et est étudiant en septième année comme vous mais à Durmstrang et il fait partit de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis quelques mois maintenant. Nous avons de la chance que Dumstrang fasse sa rentrée deux jours aprés Poudlard, car je tenais à vous le présenter avant qu'il ne retourne dans son collège. Comme vous le savez, Voldemort a pris beaucoup de pouvoirs cet été, et le ministère est tombé sans que l'on ne puisse rien faire, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux par rapport à ses partisants, il nous faut de l'aide. Adrian a un rôle important à jouer à Durmstrang, cette école n'ayant que des sangs purs, elle est une mine d'information sur les agissements de l'autre côté, et son rôle sera de récolter un maximum d'informations qui nous seront d'une grande utilité. Il a en charge également d'essayer de recruter des jeunes de son collège comme vous tous afin d'agrandir nos effectifs pour cette guerre, toute aide sera la bienvenue.

- Tout ça c'est trés bien répliqua Harry mais ça n'explique pas ce qu'il faisait avec Malefoy

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit Harry, chaque chose en sont temps. Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de vous expliquer aujourd'hui le rôle d'Adrian lors de ce fameux jour mais donne lui ton entière confiance, il est de notre côté. Il passera quelques jours avec nous à chaque vacances aux Square Grimmault, vous prendrait le temps de vous connaître, en attendant un seul d'entre vous restera en contact avec lui afin de récolter les informations, Miss Granger ?

- Aucun soucis Professeur répondit la brune avec un grand sourire destiné à Adrian qui le lui rendit

- Grand bien, maintenant, je vais vous demander de faire trés attention aux Professeurs Carrow, ils ne portent pas la marque dû à leur infiltration au Ministére mais sont du côté de Voldemort pas du notre.

- Excusez moi professeur mais comment pouvez vous les laisser enseigner à Poudlard sachant que ce sont des Mangemorts lui demanda Ginny

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix, Thickness Pius devenu notre nouveau Ministre depuis l'assasinat de ce cher Scrimgeour me les a imposé et comme dit le proverbe : " Soit proche de tes amis mais encore plus proche de tes ennemis", ils sont à poudlard, nous allons pouvoir les surveiller et essayer de leur soutirer quelques informartions.

- C'est quand même dangeureux... mumura t-elle

- Ginny, je crois que toute façon, a l'heure actuelle nous sommes en danger constamment lui répondit Hermione

- Albus, je crois qu'il est grand temps que je raccompagne Adrian annonça le professeur Rogue

Les effets du polynectar n'ayant qu'un effet d'une heure environ, il ne fallait pas prendre le risque de mettre Drago à découvert .

- Oui, Severus, vous avez raison. Vous pouvez y aller tous, Miss Granger, j'ai des choses à voir avec vous concernant vos activités de Préfets en Chef, veuillez rester quelques instants s'il vous plait et Harry vient dans mon bureaux demain aprés tes cours, j'ai certaines choses à t'expliquer, nous pourrons discuter. Adrian, nous nous reverrons lors des vacances de Noël jusque là Miss Granger sera votre unique interlocutrice.

- Pas de soucis Albus, à trés bientôt

- Faites bien attention à vous à durmstrang, ne prenez pas de risques inutiles.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais attention Albus répliqua t-il et il suivit le professeur Rogue dans un dernier mouvemant de cape.

Le professeur Dumbledore interpella le professeur Rogue avant que celui ci ne quitte définitivement son bureau

- Severus, aprés avoir raccompagner Adrian à nos portes, pouvez-vous aller chercher Mr Malefoy, s'il vous plait, il faut que je le voie en même temps que Miss Granger pour les attributions des Préfets

- Bien sûr répondit-il

Tous quittérent le bureau à leur suite à l'exception d'Hermione. Dumbledore resta quelque instant debout et avec un petit sourire regarda hermione en se réinstallant.

- Et bien, voilà nous y sommes Drago est désormais infiltré

- Même si c'est en grande partie mon idée, Professeur, je continue à penser qu'il aurait mieux fallu que Drago leur montre son vrai visage

- Ils ne sont pas encore prêt pour l'accueillir dans l'Ordre mais ça viendra, quand ils auront entière confiance à Adrian, nous leur diront la vérité

- Ils seront en colère et encore plus quand ils sauront que nous sommes mariés

- Surtout Mr Weasley si je ne me trompe pas

- Ca c'est plus que certain, professeur

- Je sais que cela ne sera pas facile pour voux deux mais nous avons besoin de Drago, il est trés important d'avoir deux agents doubles dans nos rangs et depuis que Voldemort s'est installé au Manoir Malefoy, nous avons des informations de première ordre grâce à lui.

- Je sais Professeur, mais j'ai peur pour lui, si quelqu'un le découvre...

Le porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Rogue refit son apparition suivi de Drago qui avait repris son apparence. Il s'installa directement à côté d'Hermione récupérant sa main afin d'entrelaçaient leur doigts.

- Potter va vous demander des explications demain dit Rogue

- Je n'en doute pas Severus, c'est pour cela que je lui ai dit de venir demain et j'y répondrai, il faut qu'il ai entière confiance à Adrian, c'est notre but pour le moment. Hermione, il faut commencer tout de suite à reformer l'AD, en essayant de convaincre le plus de monde à s'entrainer mais attention aux Professeurs Carrow et aux éventuels espions, il faut rester discret.

Hermione voulut acquiescer mais Drago avait réagit en quart de tour et annonca

- Désolé Professeur mais Hermione attendra quelques jours que j'ai le temps de réperer les espions parmis les élèves, il ne faut pas uniquement se méfier des Serpentards, d'autres espions doivent se glisser dans les différentes maisons et il est hors de question qu'elle ne fasse quoi que soit avant que j'ai pu les identifier.

Hermione regarda son directeur avec un petit sourire, ses joues avaient prises une jolie couleur rosée, Drago était devenu trés protecteur avec elle, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire sans qu'il est vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de grand danger

- Je suis d'accord avec Drago, il faut patienter quelques jours afin de ne pas travailler aveuglement et prendre des risques renchérit la brune

- C'est plus prudent vous avez raison, prévenez moi dés que cela sera fait, vous pouvez y aller, vous devez être ereintés

- Effectivement, merci professeur

- Bonne nuit à vous deux leur souhaita t-il dans un clin d'oeil

Ils se levèrent et main dans la main descendirent les escaliers pour prendre le chemin de leur appartement. Arriver devant la gargouille, ils se lachérent à regret, il ne pouvait pas risquer de mettre en péril ce qu'ils construisaient depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, pour qu'un jour ils puissent être libre à nouveau et ensemble.


End file.
